Gaara and The Rain ReDone
by theladyofthekastle
Summary: Gaara is the cold-hearted, lonely Kazekage. Hinata is the self-conscious, quiet, head of Hyuuga Clan. They have to spend a week together,What will this turn into? LeeXHinaXGaa SakuXNaru NejiXTenTen
1. It's So Cold

GAARA AND THE RAIN

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of this show or the characters. =] **

_**Chapter one: It's so cold.**_

Sharp green eyes, watching the thick drops of liquid hit the hard ground. Splatters of rain made a loud electrifying sound with every tap on the ground. A short strand of fire red hair, intruded on the sequence of dancing shades of plain teal eyes. Standing, Subaku no Gaara stood and gazed upon the river the bridge had been covered in water, splashing around like fish out of the bowl. Gaara sighed his impatient sigh, and he turned to face the person who had been patiently awaiting his answer.

"What is the purpose of this?" his deep monotone voice said in a questioning, yet demanding tone, barely making the female body want to shiver.

However, Tsunade was smirking at his frustration, and soon she grinned;"Gaara-sama...I have asked you the least of all things I could have asked you…Yet you give me no answer. Tell me, shall you not escort my dear friend to your village? She has been waiting her whole life to visit, and now that the Suna Masquerade is being held you refuse to take her, How un-like you Gaara-Sama."

Tsunade knew she was pissing him off by the visible tension on his lobe as he grit his pearly white teeth to gaze once again, at the water. Again, Silence caressed the air around them. Gaara was only seventeen, yet he was still chosen as the Kazekage of his village. After his father died, there was no question that Gaara was the strongest Shinobi of the Sand-Village, and despite the hatred of most of his Villagers, Gaara accepted the role as Kazekage. However, it turned out to be to his disadvantage, the fact that he wanted to continue his job as a ninja. He didn't want to stop fighting, and doing missions. This meant of course, he was supposed to do the dangerous Missions, and that usually meant escorting officials from allied villages to the Suna or, to other villages; in this case, he was to escort the head of the Hyuuga clan to the Suna Masquerade.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. The one who had broken the silence was the one who had been the topic of discussion between the two village-leaders. Hyuuga Hinata stood at five foot eight, her arms at her side, and her lavender eyes staring straight ahead into the eyes of her Hokage. The girl didn't realize who was standing behind Tsunade until the Hokage turned to look at the Shinobi.

Hinata's eyes widened, but went to normal as she began to speak. "Tsunade-Sama…I…I mean Hokage-San...Kakashi-Sensei wishes to speak to you."

As she stopped speaking, she noticed Gaara. He was giving her a cold stare just as he normally did when his thoughts were interrupted. Something in Hinata's spine grew cold, and she blinked, looking to the ground. This Hinata had grown very sure of herself since the last time Gaara had seen her, yet she was still fearful of the Sand Man.

Inside his head, Shukaku growled menacingly in the timid-girl's direction.

Gaara ignored the voice while he watched the girl.

Tsunade screeched and she smiled at her friend and hugged her. "Hinata-Sama you should be careful who you sneak up on!"

Hinata's mouth tugged into a gentle smile. "Forgive me, Tsunade-Sama I did not notice that you were speaking to someone..." she bowed respectfully towards the Hokage and Kazekage, who was still staring at her.

That's when Tsunade coughed and gave him a _'Would you stop it or I'll hit you' _glare.

Gaara rolled his beautiful teal eyes and turned to face the river once again. Hinata found him quite rude, yet she found that Tsunade had a temper and did not like being ignored.

"Kazekage-Sama! Tell me your answer, I need to know before the end of the night!" she growled.

Gaara sighed and held his head before muttering, "Well Hokage-sama, I will take the burden along with me to the Sunagakure but I swear, once she is there; I am no longer going to do any escorting...it is getting bothersome, you know." he said with his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Hinata's timid giggle was overheard over their conversation, both Tsunade and Gaara turned to look to the girl with arched eyebrows. Hinata covered her mouth in a gasp, and she looked to her side.

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama—or much rather Kazekage-san...Where would you like me to meet you before we leave?" she said suddenly lifting her gaze to Gaara's unexpected teal gaze.

Gaara didn't think that _'she'_ would be the one to escort. Ignoring the slight tint of guilt of calling her a burden, he thought for a time.

"Meet me just before the sun rises, we will need to get off early if you want to get there before the Masquerade. You will have enough time to find a date tonight I presume?" he asked her slowly, impatiently.

Hinata stopped moving, keeping that same smile on her face only it weakened just a bit.

Hinata looked up to him and said, "I am going alone Kazekage-sama...So I will be ready soon, Goodnight." she bowed her head to Tsunade and Gaara as she turned on her heels and ran home to pack.

Tsunade shook her head at the girl, and then turned her angry gaze toward Gaara's dismissed face."What is your problem?" she asked him with a tired tone.

Gaara, who had been looking in the direction of Hinata, looked at her and said "Nothing. Thanks to you, I have to go pack." he turned the same way Hinata went the rain still pouring dogs.

Gaara watched Tsunade dismiss him when she took off toward the monument to get her greetings done to the Third, today was his birthday although.

Hinata made her way into her bed room; she lived in the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata knew that her father never wanted her here, and when Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister ran away—her father had no choice but to name Hinata the head of the Hyuuga clan. She sighed and she stepped into the plain white room, walking immediately over to her dresser, to pull out three Kimonos' of the Hyuuga style. First, was light lavender that brought out her eyes, Second, was a light pink Kimono that had a imprint of Sakura blossoms on it (Sakura had designed that dress for Hinata's 16th Birthday party) and the Third, was a pale green with a gold trimming forming a serpent slithering all the way up around her neck and down to her arms, this one was a dress.

"I am going to have to thank Lee-San for this again..." Hinata said, her breath again being taken away as she packed it into her russet sack. Walking to her cupboard, she pulled out matching slippers for each of her kimonos, and of course the different masks. Putting them into the sack, she also put in some normal clothes, her blue training shoes (along with her red ones), her training pants (which she normally wore when she would train), she figured she would take her free time in the Suna to do so, her training jacket, which was just like Kiba's besides it wasn't as big. Hinata also had her Fishnet top with her black tank top underneath, that is what she was wearing. Turning to face her vanity, Hinata began putting her hair up into a pony-tail behind her head she smiled at herself as she lifted the bag realizing that Gaara would be waiting for her in just a few minutes.

Hinata walked through her house for a few moments, gathering up little things, and cleaning just a tad. It had been two years since she saw her younger sister, who was five years her junior. Hanabi was once ten times a greater ninja than Hinata, and her father and most of the Hyuuga clan believed that Hanabi would be the head. But Hanabi, no matter how strong her hatred for Hinata was, did not feel as if she was ready for that role. Hinata was named the head once her father passed away. Hanabi wasn't even at the funeral.

Hinata finally finished with all of her nit picking of her house, and left to find Gaara.

Gaara of course, had gotten there early.

Waiting for her at the Gate of Konoha, he gazed upon the morning sun. The sun itself seemed so annoying, by waking others up like it had no manners. Soon, he found himself talking about the sun like it was a human. Gaara ran quickly to Gaara's side.

Hinata halted when she saw him already waiting for her, "Gaara-san! I am sorry...Am I late?" she asked him in fear, checking the sun, and she went to her natural habit of pulling her arms up to her chest while she waited for his response.

"No." was his only reply.

Hinata smiled, feeling relieved, yet she was still fearful of his attitude, and wondered how he would be acting on their way to the Sunagakure.

"Hinata! Hey! Hinata!" that annoying, raspy voice called to her, The voice was too familiar to Hinata. The voice got closer and closer until she turned to look at the him.

Hinata turned around to see a bright blonde headed boy run up to her and stop as he panted like a dog to catch his breath.

"Hinata! Where are you going? Don't you know you have training today?" he asked his fists clenched with excitement.

"N…Naruto!" she shouted at the boy. Naruto stopped moving and looked at her.

"Hm?" he tilted his curious blue eyes. He had seriously forgotten she had taken a week off of training to go to the Suna Masquerade.

"Ever since we were young, you've been that way." she grinned and hugged the boy.

"I am going to visit Suna today! I will be taking part in a Masquerade...but I must be going now, Naruto. Promise me you will tell, Kiba and Shino I said goodbye, and tell Lee-san thank you for the dress again. I love you guys, I have to go now." she said as quickly as possible, noticing Gaara's glare intensifying.

Naruto, obviously saw it too, for he smiled and said obnoxiously, "Alright Hinata-sama...Have fun Bye!"

That's when he took off running toward the Monument where Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenei-sensei would train that very day. Hinata smiled one last time and then she turned and looked up at Gaara, who was glaring down at her. She bit her lip, feeling a bit irritated at the Kazekage for making her feel like a burden. Gaara smirked inside at her frustration and he nudged for her to follow him, then he headed toward the outskirts of the Gate. When they got there, they waited for a moment, and then a large white horse sped up to Gaara and he jumped on top of the horse, settling in.

"Give me your hand girl." he said, putting it out for Hinata to grab.

Hinata didn't like being called _'girl'._ It made her think that he had no respect for her, which was exactly what Gaara had.

No respect for anyone.

Hinata sighed and put her hand in Gaara's, which surprisingly wasn't callused or rough, it was soft and warm. Gaara pulled her up and sat her in front of him. For a moment, she regretted letting go of his hand.

"Hold on. She is fast." he nodded.

Normally Hinata would have an ignorant blush on her face but not at this age, she was seventeen now. She was not going to blush at every single word someone said to her. Suddenly, the horse took off and Hinata lost her breath so she gasped and leaned back, her own back touching Gaara's. Hinata found this embarrassing but she leaned forward and whispered a soft "Sorry."

Gaara couldn't suppress his smirk, and let a little one tug at the corners of his mouth, unnoticed by Hinata.


	2. Secrets and Hidden Faces

_Gaara and the Rain_

**Chapter two:** _Secrets and hidden faces._

Gaara could feel Hinata's stare while she looked at his hands, that were holding onto the horse rein.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked her in a rather rude way.

Hinata snapped her gaze from him and she looked ahead.

"N-No, I don't Kazekage-Sama." she said, blinking heavily. It had grown very dark out here and Hinata was getting cold. She shivered once unconsciously causing Gaara to arch his eyebrows at the her.

'_She's so fragile looking, and she's so weak smelling. How do you stand being this close to her.' _Shukaku's blood thirsty voice snarled within the sand ninja's head, resulting in Gaara crinkling his nose.

Shutting the voice out, Gaara sighed sadly, yet kept his broken eyes focused on his destination, The Village Hidden in the Sand.

Hinata suddenly broke his thoughts by whispering. "Gaara-san...Can i ask you something?" she stared ahead of them, looking at the trees disappear quickly as they did to reveal a vast open sand desert. Gaara looked at the top of Hinata's head.

"Perhaps…" he simply muttered, with no change in his voice, and no alteration showing that he would actually answer this particular question.

Hinata sighed, "Well...I was wondering, When you were talking with Hokage-Sama, she mentioned the Sunagakure and you didn't look too happy about going there, Why is that?" she said in a curious manor.

Gaara looked at the girl with an irate glare."It is of no concern to you why I despise going to the Suna at this time!" he snapped.

Hinata retorted. "But..." but she was interrupted by Gaara growling.

"No more questions, we're almost there."

He was right. Hinata hadn't noticed through their arguing that they had reached the Suna in the process. Gaara wasn't really paying attention to the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But maybe that was because Hinata was the only one. That's when the horse halted and Three large sand nin with masks on their faces jumped in front of the horse.

Gaara stared at them and with his booming voice, he shouted, "What is the meaning of this intrusion!"

Hinata went to cover her ears when one of the sand nin shot a sonbon into both of her wrists, causing her to gasp in pain, immediately yanking at the metal pins to get them out, but the needles had been tipped with poison, and she began to feel extremely sleepy.

Gaara noticed this quickly, but paid no attention to it, he knew Hinata would take care of herself. Right now he had to take care of the Sand Nin.

"Gaara of the Desert ay?" came a creepy robotic voice.

It came from the largest of the Sand Nin in front of them, he had a black mask over his eye along with his headband with a small hourglass on the front. Showing he was from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Hinata studied them as quickly as she could before she lost her vision completely.

"Poison, Water, and—oh my…H—He has the Sharingan!" Hinata muttered, and at that thought, images of Sasuke and Itachi plagued her.

"Gaara-san..." Hinata started, but she was silenced by a hand that was put in her direction, signifying silence. Hinata nodded, but she quietly activated her Byakugan and she stared a hole through the three. Especially the oldest one, she knew who he was, and she knew he was not a Sand Nin. That is when she noticed that his headband was indeed, different than the others. Hinata was feeling a bit less woozy as she felt the anger boiling from inside of her, but she held her hands firm as she deactivated Byakugan.

Gaara nodded toward the fattest one.

"Yes? Do you have a problem with me?" he asked glaring at the big one.

It seemed he didn't notice the Konoha ninja and the shortest Sand Nin staring at Hinata, about to attack her. Gaara smirked at the large one, with narrowed eyes. His concentration was on the gourd on his back. The Kazekage smirked and said in his thick, deep voice.

"We have come to assassinate you, Lord Kazekage, and your beautiful friend here, Heiress Hinata." he said as he held his grubby hand out to reveal a large hole in the middle.

"I have my orders, Gaara." Gaara's eyes didn't change; But Hinata knew who this was. His old friend, one person he thought he could trust, but he could let him alone; no one threatened him and got away with it. Hinata realized something about the one Gaara was speaking with, he wasn't a Sand Nin, but a spy. A spy that was pretty good at his job, and had once pretended to play a Leaf Nin during their Chunin exams years ago. Gaara smirked and he grinned.

"Kabuto, you are so weak." He whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to get a sense of the area.

Kabuto's large black eyes glared up at Gaara's teal ones.

"You, have no right...to-" Kabuto was cut off at the feeling of sand crawling up his ankles.

"I don't have what right? Kabuto?" he began as his sand slowly crawled up his companion's leg, Gaara kept that same creepy expressionless look on his face, the one that made Kabuto shake.

Hinata was too close to losing her head when she was watching Gaara, that she didn't notice when the Konoha ninja went to hit him. Hinata quickly sensed it and stood quickly, kicking off from the ground and heading straight for him.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted loudly as she shot out six hand seals and jumped at the Konoha Ninja.

He jumped back and dodged her shots at him, they stood fighting for a moment, he had activated his Sharingan. But in no way, could he ever dream of beating Byakugan. Hinata shot at him and slapped him in the face, and they began to fight head on. Gaara looked over at Hinata for one second and then back at Kabuto, who was now almost covered in sand. Hinata and the Konoha Ninja pushed back and forth at each other with basic Taijutsu. Getting frustrated, she hit the ninja in one of his 64 chakra points causing him to lose the ability and use of his left arm.

Hinata stepped back and stared at him, The Konoha Ninja lifted the headband from his face. Hinata soon found out that her suspicions were true.

"Sasuke..." she whispered in a choked voice, then memories of her past came back to her.

_'Uchiha Sasuke, The last of the Uchiha Clan. He was called the Avenger. He was strolling alongside a certain pink haired girl who was swooning against him, and she smiled._

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun I can't believe you asked me on a date! That will be fire in Ino's face for sure." she kept rambling. _

_Sakura was truly in love with the Uchiha, and he was just using her. Hinata had been strolling too, thinking about a certain blonde haired boy, when she heard a deep voice say; _

_"You know Sakura. I have feelings for you too, .that is the reason, why I brought you here today, to tell you those feelings—so it would change our relationship forever." he stated calmly, this only gaining the best response from Sakura. "Oh! you do Sasuke-kun?...I knew you did...it was hard to hide it—I mean the way you look-" she stopped talking when she saw Sasuke stare at the ground._

_He spoke up, and she stopped almost immediately. "The truth is..I hate you. You are annoying, and you make me want to scream. You are weak, and you have no skill in most of your Justus's, and most of the time it is your excellent talent of controlling Chakra that keeps you alive. Of course your smart, thats good and all, but you have no looks, and definitely no personality. This isn't a date. I actually needed to come here tonight, because I am leaving, forever. But its going to break our relationship in pieces, because I am never going to talk to you. So I want you to give up on me. I don't like you, and I never will." With that, Sasuke looked at the ground once again, taking a deep breath before turning to leave, his hands in his pockets, leaving Sakura to stare at the bushes. Hinata, who felt the urge to spy, heard the whole thing. She felt angered yet so shy, that's the way she was back then. Sakura was crying so much, it scared her to see her happy cheerful friend that way. Knowing it wasn't the world to Hinata, but that it was the world to Sakura, Hinata vowed to get Sasuke back for Sakura one day."  
Hinata stood and disappeared.'_

Hinata broke away from her thoughts and then she growled.

"You bastard...This time...I am going to get you back!" she said in an angered manor.

The Konoha Shinobi tilted his red eyes and stared her down.

"Hyuuga Hinata. You're just a weakling." He said in a deep yet uninterested voice.

Hinata, on the other hand; was furious.

"You only remember that timid female who sulked all of the time—I am different now!" She threatened him, walking in his direction.

Sasuke looked at her with a satisfied smirk, as if daring her to say another word.

"You broke Sakura's heart...and I am going to get you back for it...That, is a promise." she spoke clearly, stepping closer to the Shinobi.

Sasuke glared down at the short girl, really not terrified at all. Although, Hinata looked pretty intimidating with her Byakugan activated, what with the veins on her face, and in her lavender iris's. Hinata grit her teeth and lunged at Sasuke. She took a punch at his face, and missed while Sasuke ducked and grabbed her wrists, swinging the female around and slamming her against the sand-covered ground.

"You have caused enough trouble don't you think? I'm going to write your name on your headstone personally." Sasuke growled as he walked around her, slowly.

The Hyuuga grinned, and puffed into a ball of smoke and about twenty Hinata's appeared around him.

"The name is Hyuuga Hinata, bastard and YOUR name will be the one on the headstone!" This Hinata wasn't the same as the old Hinata that Sasuke knew, and it took him by surprise.

She had always been bland and had no style, or even looks for that matter. He always remembered how shy she was, and how she blushed at everything, especially Naruto. This Hinata seemed more mature, she had grown full and beautiful, her long bluish hair hung down to her hips, and her lavender eyes had grown purpler, her skin milky, and pale, her chest was large, her waist small, and her shape was voluptuous. Sasuke was surprised at her.

However, Sasuke smirked. "Ah, silly Hyuuga, Young one, didn't Neji teach you anything!" he growled and he clasped his hands together and formed the Tiger Seal.

"You will burn."

Gaara was letting the sand travel all the way around Kabuto's waist so he wouldn't be able to move at all.

"Tell me Kabuto, who gave you those orders?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice. Kabuto stared him down with a glare, Gaara thought it was pitiful that his friend still thought he would fight back.

_'He tries so hard. Kill him now! You know you want it...he betrayed you...he almost killed you! KILL HIM!'_ Shukaku took his grasp and Gaara got that look in his eyes, letting Shukaku take control involuntarily.

Gaara lifted his hand and the sand quickly covered Kabuto all the way up to his face as he pulled his hand out and made his mark.

"Sand Coffin!" he murmured as the sand hardened and busted. Kabuto's blood shot everywhere, even on Gaara's face as Kabuto's body lay on the ground in pieces bleeding.

Gaara was content with himself.

_'It wasn't enough...enough blood...Need more blood!'_ Shukaku shouted in anger.

Gaara pushed him away. _"No you have had enough you monster!"_ he told him equally angry.

Turning his gaze to remember that there were three Sand Ninja, he noticed that the small one had run away obviously in fear of him. The Ninja was only a boy. Then Gaara turned to see where Hinata had gone, but heard he shoots of Chakra, and yelling coming from her tiny voice. Gaara finally found her with his eyes and kept them locked upon her quick movements, when had she gotten so strong?

Last he remembered, she was blushing and stuttering. Now she was almost face to face with an expression that showed anger with no limit. Gaara kind of liked it. Staring and not stopping her to see if he could get a good show, he mounted on the horse and watched her. Finally, h e noticed she was fighting the Uchiha, he then thought;

_'Maybe I should assist her, No, she should learn her mistakes.'_ he contradicted himself. Gaara smirked at his own thoughts and continued his gaze on the small petite Nin.

-  
A large flame shot out towards the petite girl, she smirked and before Sasuke could suspect it, she shot out about 6 hand seals and a large chakra field blocked the fire that was shot at her face. Jumping forward before Sasuke could see her, her speed almost completely blinding, it was something that Lee-San had taught her. Speed was one of her bases in her personalized Hyuuga style. Stepping forward, she lifted her leg and kicked Sasuke in the face causing him to fall back about 10 feet. Landing on her feet she smiled a little wide, and the Uchiha stood and spit out a trail of blood that came from his mouth.

"You have changed Hyuuga." he muttered as he whispered, "Sharingan!" Moving his hand out and cupping it a giant ball of lightning started to grow.

Hinata knew the Chidori well for she had seen Sasuke try to use it on Naruto once. Stepping back, she growled and she tightened her legs and lifted one finger over her lips and she ran forward to Sasuke with amazing speed and she hit 16 points of chakra in his arms, then 42 in his stomach and chest and then 64 points in his legs and she clenched her fist and a large chakra flame engulfed it and she hit Sasuke in the forehead, sending him back into the ground causing a huge gash in the sand.

_'Well,this is a surprise. She's stronger than I thought.'_ Shukaku spoke inside Gaara's mind.

Gaara nodded to himself as he continued watching the Shinobi with complete interest. Hinata stood breathing heavily, Sasuke was a little much for her, honestly, but he really couldn't fight now.

"Sasuke, I will not kill you...but I'm not done with you..."she said to Sasuke, standing over his body and looking down at him, her disgust was rising yet again, she hated what he had done to her friend, and new that it would be wise to leave. Raising her hand to hit him, she pulled her hand back—remembering what it was that she was supposed to do, she turned to see Gaara watching her. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand, deactivating Byakugan. Hinata began running over to Gaara and the horse. Once she was there, she bowed her head respectfully.

"Sorry, for keeping you Kazekage-sama." she said breathing heavily.

Gaara tried to keep his glare hard and firm but couldn't.

Sighing he said, "Get on." he leaned over, putting out his hand, and pulling her up until she sat in front of him again. The horse did the same thing it did when they got going she pushed back against Gaara's chest but she didn't blush this time, because she expected it to happen. They were about a mile away from the Sunagakure, Gaara stopped the horse and the horse ran away. Hinata wondered how the horse knew where to come when Gaara needed it. Gaara lifted her russet sack that was rather heavy for her.

"Girl, we are going to go to the Inn. Do you have money?" he asked her as he started walking, his long strides kept him ahead of her by far, and Hinata had to jog almost to keep up with him. Gaara soon found their room in the Hataki Inn and they shared a room, because Gaara did not want for Hinata to remain in the Kazekage household just yet, not during this certain weekend. Closing the door, Hinata noticed that it was still dark.

"Is it always this cold at night Kazekage-Sama?" she asked. After a few moments she got no answer. He was staring out the window as well. Hinata didn't look away from him, and eventually he was nodding.

"You will get used to it." he said simply, while turning around."You should get your sleep." he said as he sat down on his bed and Hinata nodded.

"Hai." The little voice muttered.

Feeling quite shy towards him, Hinata turned around and took her jacket off and pulled off her fishnet top, then pulled out her long white t-shirt and put it on and then she slipped her shoes off, then slipped into the bed. and she laid down facing away from him. Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to sleep. However, it was very hard to know, that the most feared person in Konoha was "sleeping" in the same room as her. Her thoughts were rambling to her _'Jump out the window when he sleeps...you can run...you don't have to stay with him'_ Hinata detested her thoughts and before she knew it, she was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Gaara, on the other hand was watching her closely as she slept. He had done this with all of his escorts. Since he never really sleeps thanks to Shukaku, he feels the need to watch over them all to make sure no one harms them. But something seemed to ache for her. After seeing her on the bridge he was thinking about why she would want to visit such a dreadful place, a place where she was not important...where _'he'_ was not important. It made no difference if Gaara wanted to be here. She did, so he agreed, and escorted her to this horror. Now that they were there it _didn't_ seem to be such a sad place, because he wasn't really alone, plus he had been waiting for something to happen sooner or later and was glad it was sooner. He rested his head down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.


	3. Escorts and Surprises

Gaara and the Rain

_**Chapter Three: Escorts and Surprises.**_

That night, for Hinata, was a good one. She didn't dream, well, at least she didn't remember her dreams. Hinata smiled, releasing a gentle sigh, as she woke up, she laughed toward her goofy smile. Remembering she wasn't alone she looked over towards Gaara's bed, and He wasn't there! Where did he go? Standing quickly, she pulled out a black shirt that was rather tight on her chest and stomach, covering that with the fishnet training top she had packed, and then she pulled on her training pants and shoes as she started to comb through her hair. That is when she remembered that today was something very special, and she smiled at her remembering

"Kazekage-Sama?" she asked out loud while she opened the door and stepped out.

"You're awake" Came a familiar monotone voice.

Hinata nodded as she turned and saw Gaara staring her down at her with his arms crossed like she had done something wrong.

"Kazekage-Sama...y…yes...I am awake….D—Did you sleep well?" she asked remembering one thing and noticing her mistake quickly.

"I...I'm sorry Kazekage-Sama…" she said looking up at his angered teal eyes.

"Let's go." he muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Soon Gaara let go of her hand, and he opened the door and walked out, not bothering to hold the door for her. Hinata definitely felt guilty and ashamed, she knew he didn't sleep because of Shukaku, and that was the reason of his insomnia. Hinata followed him, not knowing where they were going.

Gaara led her down to the street of Suna.

"You wanted to see Suna…Am I wrong?" Gaara asked.

Hinata quickly responded "Correct." Hinata nodded her head while she watched him closely.

He noticed this and said, "Alright then." he seemed troubled, like he had something on his mind. Gaara took her toward the tower, it was a large tower similar to the Monument in Konoha, and it was where the Kazekage was to live. Gaara's father never really liked him, he had passed away two years ago, and Gaara had become the Kazekage out of fear. He didn't want it, but had to take it...for his mother. Gaara waited for her to stare at it for its marvel was indeed captivatingly beautiful.  
Sighing, he said, "We should go."

Hinata looked up at him and she wanted to protest but quickly changed her mind."Gaara-San..."

Looking down at her he didn't say anything for a moment, and then Hinata sighed at his persistent silence.

"Never mind...Yes we should go now..." she said as she looked at him thoroughly before turning and walking by herself. Gaara turned to watch her, after a moment he began to walk next to her, and he had no words to say. Even if he had hurt her he didn't care or he didn't notice it. It would seem that he was just trying to get the week over with, but there was something else eating her up. Hinata had one thing she had wanted to say since this day had come. But she couldn't say it in fear of him killing her on the spot. That's one thing that Naruto was fearful of. She told him that she wanted to come with Gaara, personally. That's right, she hand-picked Gaara to be her escort, she could have had Neji, or even Naruto be her Escort, but she wanted Gaara.

Hinata and the Kazekage walked through Suna looking at all of the different shops in the town, and checking it all out. Gaara was proving ot be quite the boring tour guide, and he didn't like stopping. But Hinata would take breaks, and breath a little while she looked up at the bright blue sky, it was ten times better than the dull color of the sand. Hinata began to walk again, looking around at all of the people around them, looking at Hinata as if she were crazy, Hinata didn't see why they were so weird about their Kazekage.

Hinata stopped again, she had spotted the large river they had been walking along for a while.

"Wow..." she whispered, letting the word slip out.

Gaara noticed her whisper."You like the water...do you?" he asked looking over at the water.

Hinata nodded, "Yes...I never expected Sunagakure to have a river. So much sand, It seems dry…but after coming here, I have seen, so many things I haven't expected, but I guess I should get used to seeing it." she smirked and laughed slightly.

Gaara looked at her and tilted his head in interest, _'Why are you still here with her Gaara.  
you should have killed her, or you should have left her—or both!'_ Shukaku shouted in his head.

Gaara ignored it and watched her, "Suna is,…well it's just not worth the beauty that it has." Gaara's deep voice told Hinata truthfully, taking her by surprise. Hinata stared up at him her mouth slightly open, for she had never heard him talk like that.

Gaara didn't know what she was looking at or why she had that _'oh my god'_ expression on her face but he ignored it remembering that the Masquerade was tomorrow, and she might need to sleep. Gaara was about to speak btu she interjected him.

"Hey Gaara!" she said clasping her hands together, her course of actions made his eyes wide and his eyebrows arch for a short period of time.

"Yes?" he asked her emotionlessly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him and then she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Gaara looked at her with confusion and said, "Not really"

Hinata gave those puppy eyes and looked disappointed, after noticing it wouldn't work on the Sand Nin she sighed.

"Alright" Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Hinata smirked as she pulled him to the Ramen shop just a few feet from the river.

"You are going to eat!" she said smiling slightly as she sat him down and she sat down next to him.

Gaara couldn;t register all that had happened because it happened so quickly.

"Alright.." he said sitting down with her. 'She _touched you! my goodness! You should kill her.  
She doesn't deserve to touch us...' _Shukaku raged deep inside.

_'Us? Shut your mouth you beast...this is my body...she touched me.'_ Gaara retorted as he ordered his Ramen. He chose the same as she did, she didn't know he liked beef. Her lavender eyes gazed at him for a moment. Gaara noticed this and she blushed slightly and turned to finish her ramen. Gaara finished his too and he noticed that she was about to sleep. It was rather dark outside and he looked down at her.

"Come on...we should get back." He said this before he looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep already; the girl was literally wiped out.

Gaara looked at her and sighed, walking to her left side he lifted her up bridal style, and watched her petite body shiver and then curl up immediately into his body.

Hinata was already too far asleep to know that she had been cuddling up to the "Sand Demon of Suna". Gaara's chest tingled a bit and he started walking toward the Inn.

When they got into the room that they were sleeping in, Gaara rested Hinata's body on her bed, going to stand up after tucking her in he felt her hand pull him down unconsciously.

He softly landed on her bed and she cuddled up to him.

Gaara watched her with sincere eyes as he rested his head down on her pillow. Her head was resting on his chest slightly her arms were wrapped around him.

Before, Gaara thought that he should stand up and let her sleep alone, but Hinata shook her head when she felt him move,

"Stay here. It's too cold." Gaara sighed and nodded to her.

"Okay. Goodnight…Hinata-San" Hinata smiled, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Goodnight Gaara-San...and Happy Birthday."Gaara lay there wide eyed at this. How in the world did she know? Calming down, he put his arm on her shoulder and closed his eyes though he didn't sleep.


	4. Masques and Intriguing Intentions

_Gaara and the Rain_

**Chapter four:** _Masquerade Masks and very interesting news!_

The Morning of the Suna Masquerade was an odd one for Hinata. Hinata had opened her eyes to see bright teal ones blinking toward her pale face.

Hinata blushed when she finally remembered how she had acted last night."G-G—Gaara-San…I…Y-You're…Ah,…I-I'm Sorry." she mumbled, hoping that that was what he was looking for.

Gaara, on the outside made no sign of caring for the apology. But Gaara on the inside wanted to smile, he wanted to smile and tell her it was alright, and that he appreciated it.

Gaara was smirking a little, "Hinata-san...you should get ready. You will probably wish to eat something before you go to prepare for the night, the Masquerade is to begin soon." he warned.

Hinata gasped when she realized that today was in fact, the day she had been waiting for.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed.

Sitting up quickly, she threw the blankets off of her. Gaara followed her actions, and they stood to get ready for the day.

Gaara watched Hinata as she prepared to go eat.

_'Hinata seems rather excited on this Masquerade, if only I was that prepared.'_ he sat there for a moment while his thoughts lingered for a while on the thought.

He was quiet until he saw Hinata fall to the floor, seemingly because she tripped on her shoes. Standing to go see if she was okay, Gaara looked over the edge of the bed and saw Hinata sitting on her knees.

"Clumsy me.." she said smirking slightly and she laughed, while she tried to hide the bright blush that was on her face.

Gaara was laughing inside, but seemed incapable of showing that emotion on his face, the most Hinata ever saw of emotion was a little smirk here and there.

"Keep that up, Hinata-san, and you might break a bone." Gaara said as he stood up. He began to stretch when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hinata-san...you finish up,….I'll take care of this." Gaara said, then he walked over to the door and opened it to see a short, rather beautiful woman waiting. She had two buns at the top of her brown hair, and a pink dress. There was another person with her, he had long black hair, and the same familiar lavender eyes as his friend inside.

"Kazekage-Sama!" exclaimed the female in front of him.

Gaara pushed the door open.

"Hello there Tenten…And Neji" he said, finally recognizing the boy.

Tenten smiled and said, "Um… Kazekage-sama, I heard you were back in Suna and I thought I would invite you to the Masquerade with Neji and me! You aren't busy are you?" she asked loudly.

Gaara looked at her and he said, "Well sort of—"He was broken off by Hinata coming to the door in the white shirt she wore to sleep.

"Tenten!" she shouted when seeing her friend. Tenten's eyes went wide and surprisingly so did Neji's.

"Hello, Hinata!" They hugged each other for a moment, having a touching moment it seemed, which caused both Gaara and Neji to roll their eyes.

The two girls then spoke to each other, secretly.

"So...Hinata...you and Gaara..?" Tenten asked Hinata, slowly. Each word came out as if she was insinuating something.

Gaara's eyes grew wide and he got that threatening look on his face. Neji arched his eyebrows and coughed slightly. Hinata grew bright red.

"What?" Hinata went back to her old habit of putting her hands up to her chest and fidgeting.

"Are you and Gaara going to the Masquerade, You know...together?" Tenten asked.

Tenten was the kind of person who could put emphasis on any word and make any girl blush. In this case, Hinata was blushing horribly.

But when Hinata didn't answer, she began to ask the same question again. "Are you?" then Hinata shook her head

"No Ten-Ten…I'm going alone! Are you going with Neji-san!" she said crossing her arms as she glared at her friend trying to get her back.

"Why yes I am...did you not hear? Neji and I are dating!" Tenten shouted.

Neji rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, and watched them both argue.

Hinata stomped her foot in defeat.

"Wait a second Hinata...did you say you were going alone?" she asked her friend, astounded.

"Then...why is Kazekage-sama with you?" she asked.

Hinata shrugged and said quietly.

"He's not going. I don't think he likes Masquerades. Although, I haven't asked him, also I don't think he dances." she said when Gaara's teal eyes caught her lavender ones. As if to say 'We will see.'

"Well you should go with him! Gaara has no fun in his life!" Tenten retorted.

Gaara sighed, "Tenten must you be so rude" he stated.

His silence was broken when everyone looked at him.

"What!" Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Come on, Go with her! She would be sad, you know...going alone..." Tenten said as she elbowed Gaara in the chest as he glared at her. Meanwhile, Tenten put those puppy dog eyes on and Hinata stared at her friend with wide eyes, she knew that wouldn't work.

"T...Tenten!" she said shaking slightly.

Tenten shrugged.

"What Hinata? You know you want to go with him too. I mean look at him!" she shouted.

Hinata's eyes grew even bigger. If she could right now, she would faint, but she was too busy glaring at Tenten with her pink face.

Neji started to laugh, "Come now Tenten! Don't be so pushy...Let them find their own time to ask each other out…we should go." he said as he grasped her hand and pulled her with him.

Tenten yelled as she was being dragged away, "Come on Gaara ask her!" she said as they disappeared.

Gaara turned to Hinata who was blushing horridly.

"Get ready." he said with a slightly softer monotone voice.

Hinata did as she was told and she scurried off towards her russet sack, and pulled out her green dress with the serpent on it. Pulling out the green mask and her hair pins, she looked at Gaara who didn't get the hint.

"Turn...please…it won't take a while." she said timidly.

Gaara jumped a bit and said, "Oh, right, Sorry." turning around to face the wall, he rolled his eyes.

Behind him Hinata took off her white shirt revealing her milky white breasts, and she lifted up her serpent dress, she had made sure it was tight on her. Clipping it behind her neck she then pulled the lacy arms down and covered her hands. Slipping the shoes on, she smiled while she looked at herself. When she was finished, she coughed and said,

"You can turn around now." she said, She looked pretty; her hair was braided into a small bun.

Hearing this, Gaara turned around and saw the figure of Hinata in a skin tight green serpent dress, that shaped her body perfectly and went all the way up to her neck, and then lace went all the way down her arms.

"Well, How do I look Kazekage-Sama?" she asked while she watched him and his deep gaze follow the shape of her body. Hinata wondered if she looked bad.

Gaara said, "You look…nice..." he said slowly, not really wanting to admit it out loud, but she was beautiful. That comment made her blush.

The Masquerade was to be held in three hours and Hinata was completely ready. Gaara took Hinata to where Tenten and Neji would be waiting, the river. Hinata smiled as she walked up to them. Tenten seemed disappointed that Gaara wasn't going with her, at first, but when she saw her dress she squealed and hugged her.

"Hinata you look so cute! I cannot believe Gaara-sama didn't want to go with you after seeing you like this!" she kept talking, all the while Hinata was thinking about Gaara.

Neji smiled at his cousin and bowed to her respectfully.

"Indeed you look beautiful, Hinata-chan." he said smiling calmly.

"Well, shall we be off?" Hinata asked them before she got to blushing again.

"Yes! Let's go, Dear Hinata!"shouted Tenten.

Meanwhile, Gaara was in the Tower, being the Kazekage, he had to attend the Masquerade. So, he was standing at the top in the highest room in his tower, thinking heavily about what would be suitable to wear to something like this. Finally he chose what would be best and he pulled out a blood red colored suit from his wardrobe closet and set it out for him. First, he walked towards his bathroom, and sat down in the hot water he had prepared for his cleaning.

After he was clean, he dried his hair with the washcloth, and looked at himself, his red hair was shiny and shaggy. He hoped that looked alright. He put the suit on over his body, and made sure that every part of it fit him perfectly.

The suit fit closely upon his tight body. It made him look handsome, yet sophisticated in the same place. He combed his once ratted and messy hair and ruffled it slightly so it wouldn't look crappy. Putting on a gold mask that only showed his eyes, the mask was expressionless, much like its wearer, Gaara was proud of his attire, and from his lips came a sigh, as an assistant came in and said,

"Aw Kaze-Sama you look handsome, do you have a date for the night?" she asked him with eyebrows arched only to meet Gaara's glare.

Smirking and taking the hint, she stepped out of the room, with a wave. Gaara made his way toward the Masquerade Ball Room, which was in the lowest part of the Tower a large room embroidered in gold and pictures of the past Kazekage and the current one. His picture, of course was the smallest. No one wants to see that face as the Kazekage. Gaara made his way down the stairs to greet his guests. The music had already started, and some of them were dancing. He noticed the pink of Tenten and Neji dancing (Neji was in black of course). But he didn't spot Hinata, just yet. He was frowning under the mask until out of nowhere a green spot came to him and he noticed that familiar dress making its way to Tenten.

Gaara watched them closely, but unnoticed by anyone else in the room as the two figures talked while moving through the crowd. They were beginning to dance, just two friends, dancing to some fun up-beat music. Gaara was paying more attention to Hinata's body movements than anyone else in the room, What was his problem? Why was he staring at her like that? Gaara didn't like to dance. But he loved to watch it for some odd reason. As he watched Hinata she smiled and she danced with pride. Everything she did nowadays surprised him, because he never expected this from a shy girl. A few hours into the Masquerade dancing, the lights cut off and a spotlight hit upon Gaara's stunning figure. This resulted in making some of the girls gasp.

Hinata stared up at him.

"The Kaze would like to make a toast to you all," The voice of an assistant boomed over the crowd.

Then came the familiar voice of Gaara,

"I would like to thank you all, for coming to the Suna Masquerade. You have all danced with style and it interests me to see more of this. I hope you remain to have fun" he hadn't had much to say but what he said made a certain lavender eyed girl shiver.

She didn't know Gaara was going to be here, although she should have figured it, considering he was the Kazekage After The "speech", Gaara was still standing at the top of the stairs watching, and everyone began to dance again after toasting and clapping. Hinata made her way up the stairs slowly. Gaara hadn't noticed this.

"Kazekage-sama you made it!" she said as she walked up to him.

Gaara jumped slightly and he said, "Ah, Hinata..." he said looking at her and then returning his attention out to the crowd.

Hinata smiled slightly.

"Gaara-san, you look great." she complimented.

That was an understatement. What she really wanted to say was, 'Gaara you look remarkable.' but that wouldn't be lady like of her. Gaara looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I look great ay?" he commented back.

Hinata nodded and said, "Y-Yes you do."

Tenten saw them talking and smiled, and soon she walking over to the DJ. When she got there, she told him to play a slow song.

The song started and Tenten shouted, "Kaze-Sama...Dance with her!"

Gaara snapped out of it and gazed down at Tenten.

Gaara turned to Hinata, "Dance with me?" he asked.

He figured this was the only way to shut Tenten up. But inside he wasn't really doing it just to shut her up, he really wanted to dance with Hinata while she looked like this. Hinata blushed and she hesitantly gave him her hand. When she did, Gaara led her down the stairs, all they could see were people parting to watch them dance. They made it to the center of the room, and everyone made a circle for them. Gaara skillfully put his hand around her on the small of her back and grabbed her other hand, pulling her closer to him. Hinata followed his movements, and put her hand on his shoulder but, she couldn't help but smile. Gaara made the next few steps, so that he ended up making a sequence of moves that were slow, they went with the song beautifully. Gaara was still wearing his mask, just as Hinata had been, and his teal eyes looked into her lavender ones. Tenten was already blushing, and Neji was gazing at Hinata with a _'what the fuck' look_ on his face. Until Tenten pulled him into a slow dance, Gaara and Hinata were lost in their own world. When the song stopped, Gaara regretfully let go of Hinata, letting the hand that was rested on the small of her back linger for a moments last.

Hinata smiled slightly and said, "You dance, very well Gaara." she started blushing.

Gaara looked at her and did something Miraculous. He smiled, no it wasn't a smirk, and it was a real smile.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit, and when Gaara said, "Hinata..you're beautiful tonight."

Hinata felt her chest tighten and her heart jump to her throat. She swallowed hard and then she looked up at him.

"T-Thank you Gaara-Sama, I…"Gaara stopped her.

But that wasn't surprising; it was how he stopped her that shocked her. His large pale hands reached over his golden mask, and he removed it. Softening his eyes for one moment, he rested his hand upon her cheek and leaned over—pressing his lips against her soft ones, gently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, Hello my readers! 3 I am super excited to be able to re-do this fan fiction. I am currently re-watching all of the Naruto episodes, in order to possibly reconnect with my characters, and also come up with new parts to the story. I was also going over the first time that I posted this fan fiction, and I was reading some of the reviews I got on it. I don't know what was going on with my computer, but I suppose that when I downloaded the story, it cut off my sentences and made me sound like i was rushing to write it. When I went back to edit it, I was sitting there reading like "Holy crud, what was I thinking?" and sometimes, I really felt stupid. So, I've changed some of the ways that I've told the story, and I may even completely change it in the end. So, If I make any drastic changes, I promise to keep you updated.=] But I want it to be complex. I don't want the story to be just another romance story. I have always had this feeling about GaaXHina, and even though I love that coupling. I want it to be a little bit different, and I don't want it to just be focused around them. 3 So, Since I wrote that story when I was about twelve years old, and now I am eighteen. I'm hoping that I have made some critical improvements. =] So, please, review! Also, Criticism is invited, and welcomed. No flaming, though. I don't want haters on here, this is just for my pleasure, and if you don't like reading it, do not subscribe to it.=] Thank you, 3 Chelly.**


End file.
